1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan device, and more particularly to a fan device automatically operatable or drivable with magnetic materials or members without consuming valuable and expensive electric energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical fan devices have been developed and comprise a motor coupled to a fan member, in order to rotate or to drive the fan member to generate circulating air.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,035 to Carter discloses one of the typical fan devices which comprises a greatly reduced size or volume that may be easily attached to the users with such as cord, and to be carried by the users. The typical fan device also comprises a motor coupled to a fan member, in order to rotate or to drive the fan member to generate circulating air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,501 to Wang et al. discloses another typical fan device which comprises an adjustable post assembly for easily and adjustably attach the typical fan device to various locations or positions. Similarly, the typical fan device also comprises a motor coupled to a fan member, in order to rotate or to drive the fan member to generate circulating air.
At present, the motors of the typical fan devices are all required to be driven or operated by electric energy, and may not be operated or driven without electric energy.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electrically operated fan devices.